The invention applies to the closure of passages where there is in particular a space problem.
The installation of a closure curtain which is resistant, sealing and fire-proof is often impossible in some cases such as car ferries or parking places, where any projection over the whole width of the ceiling or along the side walls reduces the section for passage of the vehicles over the whole surface of use.
An object of the present invention is to overcome this drawback and for this it provides a closure curtain which, while having great strength with respect to the hydrostatic pressure and shocks and providing excellent sealing, in the open position only takes up a minimum amount of room.